You Are My Sky
by Alantie Mistaniu
Summary: “The moment I looked into your eyes and you told me your name, I found all the beauty and freedom of those breathtaking sapphire skies I had heard about."


A/N: I've had a hard time getting anything written at all, but since I needed to write something for the CxA forum contest, and I had been playing CC, this is the idea I came up with. I wondered how Aerith had gotten over her fear of the skies, and this just seemed like a cute idea. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**You Are My Sky**

He awoke in a cold sweat again for what felt like the thousandth time that week. Shaking himself, his mako blue eyes peered through the gloom of his small room, as if expecting to see silver hair and slitted sea colored eyes, no blade plunging downward or vibrant green orbs going blank and lifeless as a girl's body fell forward into his arms. But there was only the cool silence, dark shadows masking his world in night. Raising his hand he ran trembling fingers through his sweat dampened blond spikes, pushing himself up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, wincing at the shock of the cold wooden floor beneath his bare feet before gingerly standing up.

On cat's paws he moved across the room to the window, parting the linen curtain enough to stare outside, across the other buildings of the town of Edge to a monument that stood high above them all in her silent white glory. Cloud leaned his forehead against the glass, the tremors of his body forgotten at the sight of the angel statue guarding over the slumbering people. She stood gracefully, wings spread wide as if to wrap all she watched into their sheltering embrace. A shadow from the moving clouds over head suddenly swept across the sky, darkening the wing on the statue's left side to black.

A jolt went through Cloud's body, his right hand coming up almost defensively against the glass pane even as the darkness past. But the damage had been done. His left hand dangling at his side clenched slowly into a fist as the fear from the dream resurfaced.

Damn.

He shoved himself from the window, stumbling back through his room to grab his boots and a pair of socks, hurriedly putting them on. Within minutes he had hastily gathered a few meager items, his sword and equipment, phone, and some leftover food. The last thing his gloved fingers scooped up were the keys to his bike.

It was the dark silence of the early morning, so early the sun itself wasn't even up when he pushed the motorcycle down the street until he was far enough from the residential area to start the engine and get on. Fenrir sprang to life with a loud purr, its engine revving as Cloud hit the gas, sending them roaring down a road they had traveled so often the path was imprinted upon his very heart.

The sun was high in the sky when the landscape blurring past him started to become speckled with golden flowers amongst the greenery of the vegetation. Soon it had spread into a thick blanket that rivaled the light from the orb in the skies above, and he knew he was nearly there. Yet the unease and fear lingered, even as he pulled off to the side of the road and staggered off, his legs slightly cramped from riding so long.

He ignored the prickling pins and needles feeling, stumbling knee-deep into the blooms that danced in the sun, their fragrance familiar and comforting, but not what he had hoped for. Twisting, turning on the spot, his eyes combed the area, wanting nothing more than to have his fears proved baseless, that no matter how horrible the nightmare what he cherished most still existed in a form that could not be destroyed by any blade.

"You know, you didn't have to come here to find me."

Cloud jumped at the sudden soft voice speaking, turning to see the young woman sitting amongst the waving yellow flowers, her smile as radiant as the sun as she lifted a hand, beckoning for him to come to her. The fear and doubt melted away in the warmth of her presence as he walked in a grateful daze over to her, dropping down to sit at her side.

"I know," he managed at last, sending a grateful prayer to whatever deity might have spared him further torment by allowing her to reconfirm her existence once again. "I could have gone to the church- its closer. But I wanted to be here with you."

Aerith's grin widened, reaching out to place a hand on his. "I like being here with you too. But you didn't even have to come here, remember?" Her other hand lifted to press against his chest where his heart beat steadily, skipping a beat at her touch. "I'm here with you always."

Shivering, Cloud nodded in embarrassment at having forgotten, trying to hide it by scratching his head. "Right," he responded, sure she must think him a total idiot.

Even though what she said was true, it wasn't quite the same as having her beside him in a physical place. It was a magic greater than any materia, to be able to gaze into the limped pools of emerald green, to relax in her soothing presence where shadows fell away. He'd give up every magical orb in his possession to make this moment last forever. The truth was, he had to see her, to know that no matter how horrendous the dream, no matter how many times he watched her die by Sephiroth's hand, she was still with him.

For several long moments they sat in companionable silence, Aerith's head resting against his shoulder, humming softly as she wove the buttery blossoms into a wreath with nimble fingers. Cloud himself was content to watch and listen to her, the nightmares a dull haze at the back of his mind eclipsed by the sunshine of her presence. But when the wreath was finished and placed on her maple syrup colored tresses, she gazed at him quietly, her voice soft.

"Why did you come?"

Ashamed, he turned his eyes away, cursing himself inwardly for his weakness, but she tipped his chin up with gentle fingers, her stare inquisitive but kind. Crumbling like a wall of sugar in a rainstorm he let it spill out, nearly choking over the words, voice tinged with bitter anger and self contempt.

When he finished, Cloud waited for her to laugh or tell him he was being silly, but she didn't do either. She stared off into the distance, her expression thoughtful. Then slowly Aerith fell backwards into the flowers, arms trailing with her to fall at her sides.

"I used to be afraid of the sky you know," she whispered, her wide pools of emerald hue turned heavenward to the horizon of endless blue. "Because of the stories my mother told me about the calamity that fell from the sky and tried to destroy the Planet."

It suddenly made sense to him why she more than anyone else had been horrified by the realization that Sephiroth intended to summon Meteor from space to destroy the Planet. It had been her darkest fears confirmed, a nightmare coming to life.

"You never said anything, when we left Midgar. You didn't say you were afraid."

"Mm. It faded over the years. I was never fully over it, but it wasn't something I worried about every day. I hardly even thought about it when we left." Her smile made his heart pound faster, as she glanced at him before continuing on. "I wasn't afraid at all."

Cloud propped himself up on his elbows, staring down at her. "But why?" he asked, confused.

A soft breath escaped her parted lips, the wind ruffling her mahogany bangs as she thought quietly about her answer, choosing her words with care. "It's funny. The first time a man came crashing through the roof of my church I was sure that the world had ended. But when you fell from the sky. . . and when I heard your name. . ." She gave a little laugh, a beautiful bell like sound. "It was just funny; I've always been afraid of the sky, and a Cloud fell out of it nearly on top of me!" Her smile grew, and she shook her head lightly. "It was as if it was a sign or something. And I usually didn't put much stock in such things."

He didn't know what to say to that, so he didn't say anything, just watching her quietly, listening. Aerith didn't seem perturbed by his lack of response, sighing as her eyes closed, dark lashed lids slipping close, her tone thoughtful.

"You know, Zack made a promise once to show me how beautiful the open sky was once he found out how frightened I was of it. At the time I didn't want to- I was terrified, though I wouldn't tell him that of course. I just agreed."

Shifting awkwardly, remembering what Aerith had told him about his friend, Cloud asked quietly, "Did he ever keep it?"

"In a sense no, and yet, at the same time he did."

"Huh?"

"He sent me you."

Her piercing green eyes opened and sought him. She sat up so suddenly it startled him, having not anticipated her action. Finding her so close, her nose almost brushing his, he could hardly breathe. When he did manage to shakily inhale, his senses were flooded with the scent of delicate dewy blooms and fresh earth after the rains had come.

"Wh-wha?" he began, but her fingers against his lips silenced him and he could only stare into her eyes as she spoke softly.

"The moment I looked into your eyes and you told me your name, I found all the beauty and freedom of those breathtaking sapphire skies I had heard about. The sky outside of the plate couldn't compare; they paled in comparison. And somehow the fear just started to melt away. . ."

Cloud felt his cheeks redden as she stared directly into his eyes, lowering his own gaze timidly. "Oh. . ."

Once more Aerith laughed, brushing her fingers against his cheek lightly as she rested her forehead against his contentedly. "Do you get what I'm saying, dearest?"

He blinked slowly, as he attempted to think about what he had heard and not about the lovely woman so close to him and sighed. "That this fear isn't something I can just get over right away. It might take more time than I'd like, right?"

A slight nod was her answer, her expression sympathetic. "Yes. I know it isn't easy to deal with, but it has to be done." Her fingers twined around a lock of his gold hair, tugging gently. "You don't have to do it alone, though."

His fingers inched up to twirl one of the free hanging strands of her mahogany hair, marveling at its silkiness. "I know that. It's sometimes hard to remember though."

Light and tender as the brush of a butterfly's wings she pressed a kiss to his cheek before pulling away. "Then you just have to let me remind you the way you remind me." In a sudden burst of playfulness she stood, twirling with her arms held to the heavens. "You are the sky for me," her voice sang out softly, her smile infectious and dazzling as her eyes met his before suddenly she was gone as if she had never been.

Cloud started, springing to his feet with a strangled cry of despair catching in his throat as his fingers grasped at empty air where the pink clad form had been. Had he- had she never been. . . had his mind twisted some fantasy, some imagining of her sweet presence to comfort himself? Moisture burned in his eyes when a movement near his feet drew his attention. A wreath of sunshine flowers rested against his boot and he knelt to pick them up.

Sudden warmth flooded his heart as a light breeze ruffled his hair and clothing. Chagrined, he winced at what he was positive was her chiding, her face clear in his mind's eye as she rolled her eyes and shook her head, though she still smiled.

You are my sky. I'm not leaving you, ever. No power on heaven or earth can take me from you again.

Again tears stung his eyes, but a small smile tugged at his lips at the same time from the radiant warmth of her strong spirit so close to his own. He got to his feet, still clutching her wreath of flowers carefully in his onyx gloved hands. "Sorry. I won't forget."

Sweet giggles seemed to float on the wind that twined around him. Of course you will. But that's why I'm here. So you never have to doubt or miss me.

He nodded, breathing slowing as his body grew calm, the fear once again dissipated. "Never," he agreed.

Late afternoon came upon the flower field at peace, the stillness undisturbed by any other sound than that of the natural ones. The only hint of man's modern world was the black motorcycle resting by the side of the road, but somehow it seemed to belong there. A living wreath of blossoms hung around one of the handle bars where it seemed to dance and twist in the wind, a bright circle of gold against the brilliant azure skies.


End file.
